


St. Paul's Reformation Facility For Troubled Youths

by TracyMartel



Category: LGBT - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyMartel/pseuds/TracyMartel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Langly is not your average teenager. They have... tendencies. They start to go around, asking people to refer to them with gender neutral pronouns. Their parents start to get very worried. That's when they find St. Paul's Reformation Facility For Troubled Youths, a facility that helps kids with not-so Christian tendencies. They're shipped off to the Bible-thumpers at St. Paul's Reformation Facility For Troubled Youths, to be cured of their unnatural feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best of a Bad Situation

"You're going, whether you like it or not. It's just not Christian to be a... _homo_."

Mark winced at this, their eyes shutting tightly. Their mother sighed exaggeratedly, throwing her hands up in the air. "I just can't win with you, Mark." Their father grunted in agreement. Mark leaned against the cold leather of the carseat, their hand resting on the car door's armrest. They drummed their fingers for a bit, before moving it to write in the perspiration of the window. Beyond the glass, the green blur of trees flew past the window, and this soothed them to some extent. Make the best of a bad situation, right?

Mark was waiting for this for a while, being shipped off. According to their parents, being gay and trans? That was a big no-no. It wasn't Christian. It was wrong. They knew better than to disagree, and just sat in silent rage as they heard their parents go on and on about Biblical ethics. When they realized it wasn't working, they realized they had to take drastic measures. Thus, they went on the world wide web, and found just the place. A religious facility known as "St. Paul's Reformation Facility For Troubled Youths." Their prayers had been answered, and they immediately called to get Mark registered into this prestigious facility. "Sexuality Reformation is the answer," was the slogan for the facility. The website's pictures showed therapy classes, uniforms, and staff all dedicated to curing the sinful temptations of the LGBT community.

That's when the car urged to a stop, pulling Mark out of their angry daydream and into sickening reality. The suitcase next to them wobbled precariously, but was saved by Mark, who simultaneously opened the door of the car to step out. They swirled to climb out, their shoes crunching on the gravel. Mark tilted their head up, and their jaw almost dropped. 

The facility towered in front of them, menacing and uninviting. "This looks like a perfect place for you, mom." Mark sneered, smirking as they shut the door behind them and walked towards the door. As it focused into view, the words "St. Paul's Reformation Facility For Troubled Youths" was shown plastered above the door, which was adorned with a crucifix door-knocker. Mark's mother knocked three times, and the door swung open to reveal a woman.

She stood in the doorway, her face smile accentuating her ridiculous features. Her hair and clothes were at the same height of over-the-top. But the real kicker was her makeup: hot pink blush, and eye shadow that was also hot pink, along with bright red lipstick, and eyeliner so sharp it could kill a man.

"Welcome to St. Paul's Reformation Facility For Troubled Youths, please, come in."


	2. Chapter 2

Mark and his family followed on tentative feet, the building still mildly intimidating them. The woman beckoned them in and they were all forced to walk into the dreary looking facility. The front room looked like a prison's lobby. There were hard looking white benches all facing the front desk. The receptionist looked positively dreadful, almost frightening. So far, this placed looked like something out of Mark's own personal nightmare. The woman's shoes click-clacked against the tacky, dirty pastel tiles. Around them, teenagers of all size, shape, ethnicity and gender filed through in and out of various rooms. For some reason, they were all very careful to not show any of them the insides of these rooms. 

The woman led them through a door, into what looked like the woman's office. A crucifix adorned the wall above her desk. The room looked like it could use an extreme makeover. Posters were plastered messily around, all, in one way or another, praising Jesus. One of them was literally just a picture of Jesus on the cross. It was all very Christian chic. 

She sat down with a flourish and smiled, gesturing to the other chairs, obviously for them. They all sat and finally, the woman introduced herself. "I'm Ms. Krista. I run this fabulous facility. And what is your name?" Ms. Krista's eyes affixed on Mark, and they cleared their throat.

"I'm Mark, Mark Langly. These are my parents, Janet and George Langly." Said parents reached out to shake Ms. Krista's hands. She took a tentative shake of both their hands and pulled away quickly. 

The adults started to talk business. Mark had no say in the matter, so they looked away, along the walls. They traced the outlines of the pictures on the wall with their eyes. Mark thought about their new life, this place looked terrible, and he was starting to get anxiety. 

Ms. Krista clapped and startled Mark back into reality. They looked over to see their parents shaking Ms. Krista's hands. It seems they have made an agreement. They all stood, and their parents said their goodbyes to them.

Ms. Krista and Mark followed the Langlys out of the building, and waved and waved until the car turned the corner. That's when they felt a jolt and a cloth bag go over their head. They couldn't see anything, but Mark was being dragged somewhere. They heard a door, footsteps, and then they got sat in a chair. Kids and Ms. Krista surrounded them, the dreary uniforms from before were gone and everyone was smiling at them.

"What? What's going on?" He asked, frantic. Finally, Ms. Krista stepped forward, handed him a keychain with a rainbow flag on it, and smiled.

"We're here to save you."


End file.
